Sora of Tomorrowland
by katmar1994
Summary: What would happen if a girl from the 21 century wound up in the future? Well that's what happened to 13 year old Sora, who got sent into the future while on a field trip. Will she find away home or stay in the one place she belongs? I don't own miles from tomorrowland only my oc
1. What the when!

Hi my name is Sora i'm a 13 year old girl whose also an orphan I was abandoned on the steps of the orphanage when I was just a baby with only a note that said my name let me tell you what I look like, I have long black hair dark blue eyes for my outfit I'm wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a blue sweatshirt that has stars on the sleeves and light blue jeans with white and blue shoes some of my hobbies are stargazing,reading writing, drawing and learning I love learning new things I'm pretty shy around new people. So you maybe wondering how I wound up in the future right well I'll tell you let's go back to that fateful morning shall we?

Sora pov: It was normal morning at school I was excited for the field trip my class taking to the space museum while on the bus ride there I was talking to my best friend Eva she and I have best friends since first grade she help get some boys to stop picking on me she's super cool and always calm not matter what happens since then she became like the sister I always wanted!

"I'm so excited for this field trip aren't you Eva? I asked her" "Sure am, I heard that the space museum has time machine that the scientist are gonna use to go to the future and see what new planets there are gonna be,She said" "That would be so cool if we could really go into the future! I said"

"Yeah then you could use it to if you would ever be adopted oh wait no one would want you! said a snobbish voice" That voice belongs to Cleo the most popular girl at school she's so mean and likes to pick on everybody mostly me because I don't have a family and maybe she's right maybe I'll never get adopted by anybody because I'm always to shy to say anything to the adults who come to meet me.

"Back off Cleo why don't you go back in time and learn to evolve with better manners! Eva said" Cleo just huffed and went back to her seat Eva tried to comfort me when she saw that I was crying it's not fair that people pick on me because I'm an orphan, when we arrived at the space museum I saw that it was huge my class was taken on the tour this whole place is so amazing I was taking notes in case we get a worksheet or a quiz when we stopped the person leading the tour showed us the time machine it was so cool but it's not working just yet I was about to leave when I saw Cleo and her friends messing with the time machine.

"Hey you guys maybe you shouldn't mess the time machine,I said" "Oh and why's that afraid we'll set it off? Cleo asked" "Um yes or you might break it,I said" While I was trying to get Cleo to stop messing with the machine I didn't notice her friends sneaking up on me until they shoved me into the time machine I tried to get out but they locked me in so I couldn't get out that's when Cleo pressed a button and the machine turned on I was really scared when our teacher came and saw the machine working she got the scientist but he couldn't stop it suddenly the time machine made everyone hit the wall Eva was trying to get to me but the machine vanished with me in it I was really really scared because I didn't have a clue as to where no when I was going little did I know I was going meet the family that I was gonna be with for a long time.

Miles pov: I was super excited for our new mission the Tomorrowland Transit Authority or TTA for short told us about strange signal they had picked up on the planet Alarbus I can't wait to see what we find I have a feeling this is gonna be blastastic! "So what do you think we'll find on Alarbus? I asked" "Who knows kiddo what I do know is we'll have to be careful, Dad said" When we landed we got off our ship and followed the computer tracking the signal we soon found a machine that was kinda broken it looked like it had crashed maybe that's what happened.

"What is that thing? I asked" "I don't know my bracelex doesn't have an answer, said my sister Loretta" "This looks like a time machine, Mom said" "A time machine? I asked" Mom then explained how some scientist we're going to send themselves to our time to find out about the new planets but she said it vanished with a 13 year old girl inside of it who was on a field trip that same day then I began to wonder what if this it the time machine that vanished with the same one with the girl who was inside of it I was gonna find out so I unlocked the door, looked inside and saw a 13 year old girl!

"Hey mom what was the name of the girl who vanished with the time machine? I asked" "Her name was Sora she didn't have last name because she was an orphan why do you ask? Mom asked me"

"Because I think we just found her,I said" My family looked inside and saw Sora passed out I hope she's ok and won't freak out when we tell her she's in the future while we decided how to tell Sora about where she was we didn't see her waking up but Merc did and went to see if she was alright.

Sora pov: I guess I must have passed out when the time machine crashed I'm glad I didn't get hurt soon I heard the door unlock and open I stayed still then I heard the voice of young boy and then a voice of an adult woman oh boy I really hope I can sneak away without them seeing me unfortunately luck was not on my side when I opened my eyes I got my backpack and tried to get away quietly until I lifted up my head and saw an ostrich that looked like a robot staring right me I had no idea on what to do it made a sound that scared me so I tripped and fell out of the time machine and hit my head when I looked back I saw a family looking at me I was so scared that I ran into a forest soon I came to a cliff side when I heard the family shouting my name I tried to climb up I was almost to the top but I fell and cut my hand when I tried to grab a tree branch I thought I was a goner but someone caught me I saw it was the man who saved me we went back down and I was put down on the ground I sure hope I'm not in trouble!

Phoebe/Captain pov: I can't believe that Sora just ran away so we followed her calling out her name when we got to a cliff side I looked up and saw Sora climbing up it but just then she fell and it looked like she cut her hand on the tree branch she was trying to use to stop herself from falling we need to save her right now!

"Leo you need to use your rocket shoes to catch Sora before she gets hurt! I said to my husband" "Sure thing Phoebe! Leo said" He caught her just in time they came back down and Leo set Sora down she looks really scared so to keep her calm I spoke to her gently, "Sora it's alright no one is gonna hurt you we only want to help you,I said to her" "How do you know my name? She asked me"

"I know your name because of a story I heard about when you went missing the same day as the time machine you were in, I told her" "Ok so where am I? She asked"

"Sora please don't freak out but you're in the future,I said" I saw her eyes widen then she passed out but Leo caught her before she hit the ground, "Well that could've gone better, Loretta said"

"Is Sora gonna be ok? Miles asked" "We'll see lets get her back to the ship, I said" When we got back to the Stellosphere Leo took Sora to the guest bedroom and bandage her hand after he cleaned it then we all went to the control room we reported to Admiral's Watson and Crick and told them what we found they told us to send them the time machine so the scientist can fix it and for us to watch over Sora after that I went to check up on her and saw she was still asleep I hope when Sora wakes up she'll be calm I stayed to watch over Sora till she woke up I hope she'll be alright.


	2. Aliens are real?

Sora pov: I guess I passed out again after being told that I'm in the future which I know I said it would be cool to go into the future but I didn't think it would really happen! So I'm still asleep which is good news considering I'm in the dream world where I have dream link with Eva hopefully we can still talk to each other or else I'm really gonna be alone and I thought I was until I heard someone shouting my name.

"Sora I'm so happy to see that you're alright! Eva shouted happily" "Eva I'm so happy to see you and to know that our dream link still works! I said happily" After we hugged Eva had asked me what happened to me so I told I was sent into the future she was not only shocked about where I was but she was ticked off at Cleo for being the one who caused this whole mess I also told Eva about me meeting a family of people who also have a robot ostrich she laughed at that last part and scolded me for running away from them even though they just wanted to help me but hey if this happened to Eva I'm pretty sure she would have run away like I did.

"So what are you gonna do now is there a way for you to come back home? Eva asked me" "I don't know the time machine was in really bad shape from the crash, I said"

"Don't you worry Sora maybe the people who helped you can get you back home, Eva said" "Maybe they can hopefully they can get me home soon I'm really scared, I said" After we talked some more Eva and I felt ourselves waking up we said bye to each other at least until we go to bed tonight when I woke up I found myself in a bedroom one that was really different I turned to look out the window at saw that I'm in outer space I was really confused about how this could be possible until I realized that I was on spaceship I went over to the window sat down and stared at the beautiful scene that's in front of me I was so distracted I didn't hear the door open.

Phoebe/Captain Callisto pov: I was still watching over Sora while she slept till I realized she may be hungry when she wakes up so I went to make her something to eat I saw that everyone was in the kitchen just then Miles and Merc came up to me and asked about Sora it was sweet that he was worried about her knowing Miles he might be able to help get her to open up a little bit.

"Sora is still asleep but she could wake up at any moment so I thought that when she woke up she maybe hungry, I said" While making Sora a cosmic peanut butter and jelly sandwich just then an idea cam to me I looked at Miles and asked if he would come with me back to the room Sora was in he asked me why so I told him that I'm gonna need help to keep Sora calm he agreed to help when we got back to we saw she was awake and that she was look outside at the stars Sora must love space before I could do anything Miles went up to her, "Cool isn't? Miles asked" He startled her a bit because she turned around so fast that she fell backwards.

"Oops I'm sorry are you okay? Miles asked" "Yeah i'm fine you just surprised me is all, Sora said" Just then she saw my and put her head down some of her bangs covered her eyes this confused Miles but I understood her actions Sora must be shy around adults so like before I spoke to her with a gentle voice "Sora it's ok no one is gonna hurt you we only want to help you alright,I said" She nodded her head I gave her the sandwich and some galactic hot chocolate to drink once she was done eating Miles began to talk to her and she answered his questions I was right to bring him with me.

"Captain Callisto you have a message from the Tomorrowland Transit Authority, Stella said" " Thank you for telling me Stella,I said" "Your welcome Captain, She replied"

"Whose Stella? Sora asked" "Stella is the computer voice of the Stellosphere that's the name of our ship! Miles said" "Sora I think it's best you come with us up to the bridge, I said" She nodded her head yes and followed us to the bridge where I introduced her to my husband Leo he's the ships engineer, Loretta my daughter she's a technology whiz and she's 11 years old Sora already met Miles he loves adventures and he's 7 years old and last but not least Merc our pet robo-ostrich she then introduced herself to us even though we already knew her jut then Admiral's Watson and Crick came onto the screen and Sora hid behind a chair that surprised us.

Sora pov: After I introduced myself to the Callisto family a two headed alien with green skin came onto the screen I saw that both heads had three eyes with three eyebrows and blue hair and blue mustaches so I hid behind a chair before they could see me I think I surprised the Callisto's by my actions but can you blame me for hiding no because I've never seen an alien before unless you count the ones from the movie planet 51 no wait I don't think that counts anyways the aliens asked Mrs. Callisto if I was awake yet she told them yes and I tensed up why did they want to know if I was awake well I got my answer.

"Sora is awake and she's in here with us Admiral's, Mrs. Callisto said" "That's good but where is she? I want to meet her! Said one of the Admiral's"

"Crick you can't just expect her to not see us and not be scared after all she's never seen anything like us before, said the other Admiral" When I peeked around the chair I saw the Admirals starting to hit each other maybe they aren't so scary just funny because I started giggling which got everyone's attention then all eyes we're on me so I stopped giggling and went back behind the chair just then Miles came over to me took my hand pulled me out from behind the chair but I made it so my bangs covered my eyes again so I couldn't see all the stares from everyone.

"Sora it's nice to meet you said the both of the Admiral's" Soon I learned that Admiral Watson is the right head while Admiral Crick is the left head, "It's nice to meet you to sirs,I said quietly"

"So we called to tell you that the time machine Sora arrived in is irreparable our scientists can't fix it so until we find another to send Sora back home she is to stay with you" Admiral Watson said" I couldn't believe what I was hearing the future scientists couldn't fix the time machine even with their tools this was just too much so I ran out of the room and found a garden to hide in I saw willow tree and sat down and started to cry I wouldn't be going home for a while it isn't fair what did I do to deserve this? Soon I started to listen to some songs from Sofia the first to help calm me down I was surprised that my I-pod works in this time era and it's a good thing I have my charger with me while I was listening to my music my only thought was "What am I gonna do now? I thought"


	3. Helping a friend in need

Miles pov: Everyone was silent after we watched Sora run out of the room I knew she was upset about all this happening and we couldn't blame her for running out of here the Admiral's finished telling us about how we can help find a way to get Sora back home after that we went to find her I coming up to where the garden room was when I heard music but I didn't reorganize the song that was playing so I went into the garden room and followed the music soon I went to where the willow tree is and found Sora under it I can tell she had been crying it was then I saw a strange device that was making the music what could that be?

"Um hey Sora are you okay? I asked" "Oh hi Miles i'm fine but I've been better, She said" "So what's thing you're holding, I asked" Sora told me it's called an I-pod since I didn't know what it was she explained it to me you can use an I-pod to play games watch videos and play music so I asked her what the song she's playing right now is called Sora said the song is called stronger than you know it's from a show called Sofia the first she must watch this show back in her time era when I asked what's about she told me it's about a little village girl named Sofia who became a princess when her mother married the king that's kinda cool.

"Hey Sora I know this is hard for you to be in the future right now but we'll help get you back home,I said" "I know but I'm just worried what if we can't find away to get me home? She asked"

"Then maybe you can live with us! I said" "I don't know about that you'd have ask your parents, She said laughing" Sora must have thought I was kidding but I wasn't I think it'd be cool for her to be part of our family soon Sora was showing me videos from her I-pod like the first episode to a show called LoliRock another show she likes to watch after that we began talking about the things I found out she loves to stargaze, reading,writing,drawing and learning she loves to learn new things so I took Sora to a room where I asked Stella to bring up a star map Sora was mesmerized by the holo star map and the all the new constellations I'm glad I made her feel better just then Mom, Dad, Loretta and Merc came in and saw Sora smiling she asked about the constellations and Mom began to tell her about them.

"Nice work at cheering Sora up Miles, Loretta said" "Well it's least I can do to help her, I said" Looking at Sora I thought about asking Mom and Dad if we could adopt her she needs a family to love her and I think we're the right family for her I'll ask them after Sora goes to bed soon it was time for supper we all had mac'n cheese after that Sora went to bed now was my chance to ask my question.

"Mom,Dad what'll happen to Sora if we can't get her home? I asked" "We don't know but the Admiral's said she may be sent to an orphanage on earth why do you ask? Dad said"

"I was thinking maybe we could adopt Sora if we can't send her back, I said" Everyone was shocked by what I said so I told them my reason for why we should adopt her I really do think she'd be a great addition to the family and that we're the right family for her they told me that talk about it with Sora Loretta thought my idea was a good one to hopefully Sora will agree!

Sora pov: I left the kitchen to back to the guest room when I heard Miles talking to his parents about what'll happen to me if they can't get me home Mr. Callisto said I would be sent to an orphanage on earth in this time era I was worried about that till I heard Miles say that they should adopt me like the rest of his family I was shocked to hear him say that I thought he had been kidding when he said I could live with them apparently he wasn't just then Mr. and Mrs. Callisto said they would talk to me about this Loretta even said this was a good idea I didn't know how to feel about this so I ran back to the guest room quietly and using my bracelet that I made to store clothes in it [I'm also an inventor] I got out my favorite pj's a red tank top with blue shorts and changed into them soon I feel asleep and met up with Eva in the dream world.

"So do you know what's gonna happen to you now? She asked me" I told Eva everything from the time machine being irreparable to meeting the alien Admiral's of the TTA to what Miles said to his parents about adopting me she was surprised to say the least but soon smiled and said that I should become part of the Callisto's family when I asked her why she thought that Eva said that it's because I had found the right family for me I told her that's what Miles had said but I doubt they'll want me I pushed those thoughts aside and asked how things we're going back home.

"Everything's the same but a lot of people are still talking about what Cleo did to you and she was kicked out of school and was grounded by her parents for what happened, said Eva"

"Whoa I didn't think the media would be talking about this and I didn't think all that would happen to Cleo but that's karma for you,I said" We laughed at that then went to play at the dream world amusement park the two of us had lots of fun I still couldn't get over the fact I may never see my best friend/sister in person every again but she manged to cheer me up then we went to the dream world karaoke building where we sang all our favorite songs soon it was time for us to wake up we hugged each other and said our goodbyes for the day when I woke up I got dressed in light blue jeans and a pink short sleeved shirt with my blue hoodie that I wear all the time thankfully I made sure it was clean I but my white and blue shoes on and went to get some breakfast while we ate our pancakes the Callisto's we're talking about possible missions they might get today as for me I let my mind drift back to what Miles and Eva said have I really found the right family for me to be a part of I wasn't sure I guess we'll find out but I'm not getting hopes up just in case I get sent home after I was done eating I went to get my sketch pad and went to the garden with the Callisto's and sat down under the willow tree and began to draw my thoughts go back to Eva I started to draw her so I won't forget what she looks like I wonder if there will be a mission if there is one will I get to help out?


	4. An orange planet weird

Loretta pov: So all of us we're in the garden room on the Stellosphere I was trying to study the tomatoes that I've been growing but it's hard to that when Miles and Merc are playing to close for my liking just then Miles threw his laser rang and it knocked some of my tomatoes down I can't believe that just happened! Soon we got into a fight about how He didn't listen to me and Miles said I didn't listen to him it was then Dad came over and told us to remember the cosmic explorer rule to listen that's the whole rule Sora had come over to us when Stella told us about an incoming message from the TTA we all went to the bridge and Admiral's Watson and Crick told us about how the TTA wanted to start putting buildings on an orange planet that had breathable air we had to make sure that it was alright for humans to live on Sora had asked why the planet was orange so I gave her the answer.

"This planet has a blue sun which helps to grow orange plants while earth has a yellow sun that helps grow green plants, I said" Admiral Crick commented on how crazy that was for both planets Mom said we accept the mission so we we're on our way to the new planet I heard Sora ask Mom how she can help us on this mission I thought that it was nice how she wanted to help us soon we arrived Mom and Dad went one way and Miles, Merc, Sora and I went the other way we had to get soil samples to see if the land can become farmland from the look I saw on Sora's face I could tell she was not only happy about being able to help us but that she gets to explore a new planet!

"This is so amazing I'm really on another planet! said Sora" "You know Sora we found you on another planet to, I said" When she asked me about I told her the planet's name is called Alarbus and that it's a planet we went to once for vacation soon the four of us stopped to get soil samples Miles thought he heard something but I dismissed that it was only his imagination but then we all heard the same noise just then some plants we're moving and took mine and Miles quest comms from us so we followed them to the ruler of the plants we couldn't understand what he was saying so I used my bracelex to translate he told his guards to get us so we ran but Sora and I got caught by some of the guards just then Mom and Dad showed up!

Leo pov: Phoebe and I couldn't believe what happened after I put the little sapling I found on the ship the plants started to attack us we tried to call the kids but they wouldn't answer so we went to find them when we did I saw Loretta and Sora in trouble we got to them and tried to help Loretta translated what the plants said they said to give back their baby it was then I remembered the sapling that must be the baby they we're talking about so I went back and got the sapling the guards then put Loretta and Sora down we hugged Loretta since she wasn't hurt I saw the sad look on Sora's face but she turned away when she me looking at her I knew she wanted what we had a loving family when we got back to the ship we told the Admiral's about the planet and they said the TTA would leave it alone after that I took Phoebe aside to talk to her.

"Look I agree with Miles we should adopt Sora, I said" "I think we should too there's no way we can send her back home, Phoebe said" So we went to find Sora and talk with her about us adopting her she said would think about it guess she's still sure we'll find away to send her home but I don't think we can because we've become attached to her just like Miles had already and Loretta did just today!

Sora pov: I had gotten into my pj's and went to bed once I found Eva in the dream world I told her all about the adventure I had today she was totally blown away by the story then I told her what Mr. and Mrs Callisto said that they want me to stay so they can adopt me she was majorly happy for me but I didn't know if I should stay or not she asked me why I said it's because I won't get to see her in person anymore but Eva said this to me, "Sora you need to let the Callisto's adopt you because you've been without a family for a really long time and I want you to be happy with them so stay and make a better life for yourself! Eva said"

"You really think I'll be happy here with the Callisto's? I asked Eva" "Yes you will be I've seen you try to smile around other families even around mine so I want you to become Sora Callisto! Eva said to me" I was surprised by her speech I told her I'd give my answer to the Callisto's in the morning she smiled soon we went to play laser tag Eva won and even though I lost I still had fun soon it was time to wake up I promised to tell Eva about the next adventure I had when I woke up I got dressed in a purple short sleeved shirt with a star on it along with my blue sweatshirt and a blue jean skirt with shorts on under it I put my hair in a ponytail and put on my pink googles and wore my white and blue shoes on when I got to the kitchen we had waffles for breakfast and I told everyone that I would like to stay and become adopted then everyone became quiet.

"That's supersteller Sora! Miles said" "This'll be awesome I've always wanted a big sister! Loretta said" Mr. and Mrs. Callisto said they would the adoption papers right away so they could adopt me they gathered around me and we had a group hug "So this is what family love is like! I thought with a smile" I so can't wait to become Sora Callisto and for more adventures with my new family!


	5. Dream come true!

Sora pov: So my new parents got the adoption papers all filled out now I'm officially Sora Callisto this is so blastastic as Miles would say this is the best day of my life even though I'm never going back the 21 century it's still awesome that I finally have what I've always wanted a family the night I became part of the Callisto's family we went out to celebrate and I met the rest of my new family they we're great and super nice to me I'm gonna love my new home the next day Admiral's Watson and Crick made me an official member of the TTA now my training will start after our mission but I'll think of it as part of my training we had to go to Alarbus and find out why it's covered in trash turn's out some aliens called the Vastidians we're throwing their trash into a black hole and the trash ended up on Alarbus but we fixed that with Dad's new invention a giant recycle bin that can turn trash into energy it was a really awesome idea! After that we had supper and it was good soon I went to bed and told Eva about the new mission and my training!

"That's awesome Sora I'm really happy for you! Eva said" "Thanks Eva but I still miss you, I said" "I miss you to but it's for the best,Eva said" Soon we heard some new voices in the dream world so we went to greet the newbies it turns out that the voices we heard belong to my new family needless to say Eva and I we're shocked to see them here Loretta saw me and told the others when they saw me I went right over to them.

"Sora what is this place? Mom asked" "Welcome to the dream world! I said" "The dream world what's that? Dad asked" It was then Eva came over and explained what the dream world is I also explained some things about this place Miles asked who my friend is I introduced Eva to my family they we're surprised to meet my best friend/sister in the dream world but Loretta broke from the shock first.

"Um how is this possible Eva wasn't with you in the time machine, Loretta asked me" "I'm able to talk to Sora because of our dream link and it looks like you made a dream link with her to,Eva said"

"What's a dream link? Miles asked us" "It's like how we talk to the Admiral's on the screen but the dream link connects us to each other's dreams and we can talk or do whatever we want here,I said"

"That's amazing so what can we do here? Dad asked" Eva and I showed my family around we went to our favorite places and showed them movies from our time era my family was impressed by what our time had to offer Eva and I taught Miles and Loretta how to dance to hip hop music they loved it I even showed them how to play the guitar I played with for the band Eva and I we're a part of soon it was time to wake up at first the others thought something was wrong when things started to vanish but I told them this is what happens when we wake up Eva and I hugged each other and before I left we made a promise to each other.

"Sora/Eva don't ever change promise? We said at the same time" "I promise don't ever forget where ever you I'm always with you! We said said at the same time" We smiled at each other while my family smiled at us and we all woke up I got dressed in my light blue jeans and a pink and purple short sleeved shirt my blue hoodie on my hair was up in a ponytail and my white and blue shoes on I went to eat breakfast when I got to the kitchen Miles and Loretta came up to me and asked all kinds of questions about the dream world and how the dream links we're made so I answered all of their questions even Mom and Dad had some to this is definitely going to be an awesome new life for me!

Eva pov: I woke up got dressed and went to eat when I got to kitchen I saw parents waiting for me we always eat together Mom asked how Sora was and I told them she had finally been adopted they we're thrilled to hear that my parents knew about the dream link I have with Sora so I kept them updated about what Sora told me they we're really shocked at first when I told them about how Sora was in the future when they asked how it happened I told them about Cleo and her friends did at the space museum they had been furious about that they we're the ones who demanded that Cleo be kicked out of school along with her friends not to mention they had been upset like I was when Sora told me that she couldn't come back to our time era but now that she has a family we knew she'd be happier in the future with them!

"Well I'm glad Sora has found her one true place! Mom said" "Me to she deserve's to have a new life in her new home! Dad said" I agreed completely Sora needs this after everything she's been through I'm so happy for her she's gonna be just fine now and have so many cool adventures and I can't wait to write about them all Sora knows I want to be an author so she agreed to let me write about her adventures and publish them as books as long I don't tell anyone about where I get the stories from I'm glad everything worked out in the end just like I knew it would! The end.


End file.
